Canal or pipe system and process for rehabilitation of a canal or pipe system and for installation of a cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system as well as device for installation of a cable or empty tube
The present invention concerns a canal or pipe system with at least one installed cable and/or empty tube, a process for rehabilitation of a canal or pipe system, into which at least one cable or empty tube is installed at the inner wall of the canal or pipe system, a process for the installation of at least one cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system, as well as a device for the installation of a cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system during its rehabilitation.
Canal or pipe system, especially waste water canal systems or waste water pipe systems, respectively, in practice are often in need of rehabilitation. It is therefore obvious, to combine the repair measures with the installation of f.e. an optical fiber cable for telecommunication purposes into the waste water canal. The rehabilitation of a waste water canal network is an expensive project depending on the amount of damage, relative to the economic as well as the time expenditures. These expenditures which are already necessary will become significantly higher by a combined installation of f.e. telecommunications cables or empty tubes for subsequent installation of cables. It is customary during rehabilitation, to subsequently insert waterproof hoses into the canal system, which will waterproof damaged points, in order to avoid underground construction.
In some canal or pipe systems cables or empty tubes are already installed at the inner wall of the canal or pipe system. For these canal or pipe systems it can be necessary to rehabilitate due to damages or wear.
In DE 198 490 39.9 a process for fastening cables in canal or pipe systems is described, where the cable is anchored between two canal manholes. In this way, a sag of the cable can occur in partial areas of the canal or pipe system. The cable thus is exposed to environmental influences in the canal or pipe system.
From xe2x80x9cKA Water Management, Waste Water, Wastexe2x80x9d 2000 (47) No. 2, February 2000, pages 279 to 282 it is known, how to combine new installation of cables with rehabilitation activities. The cable can be fitted between knobs on a hose-like so-called inliner. The cable is hereby protected against mechanical and chemical stresses in the ring gap formed by the knobs.
It is the objective of the present invention, to provide a process for the installation of at least one cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system that can be combined with the rehabilitation of the canal or pipe system.
Additionally, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a process for the rehabilitation of a canal or pipe system, where at least one cable or empty tube is already installed at the inner wall of the canal or pipe system.
It is also the objective of the present invention, to provide a cable or pipe system with at least one installed cable or empty tube, which is characterized by the respective cable or empty tube being protected against environmental influences and being exactly positioned.
Furthermore, it is the objective of the present invention, to provide a device for installation of at least one cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system during its rehabilitation.
The objective concerning the process for installation of a cable or empty tube is solved by a process for installation of at least one cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system, where at least one outer casing is placed into the canal or pipe system, where subsequently at least one inner casing is being placed by means of distancing elements, so that a ring gap is formed between the inner and outer casing, and where the cable or empty tube to be installed is placed with the inner casing in such a way that the respective cable or empty tube comes to rest in the ring gap.
The objective relative to the rehabilitation of a canal or pipe system is solved by a process for the rehabilitation of a canal or pipe system, where at least one cable or empty tube has been installed at the inner wall of the canal or pipe system, where at least one casing is placed into the canal or pipe system by means of distancing elements, so that a ring gap between the inner wall of the canal or pipe system and the casing is produced, and where the casing is placed in such a way, the respective cable or empty tube is arranged in the ring gap.
For the cables, power cables as well as control cables, data and/or general telecommunications cables can be used. These are f.e. optical fiber cables, which can transmit telecommunications or data, respectively, by means of optical fibers. For this purpose, the individual fibers or the thin optical fiber cables, respectively, are securely enclosed in the ring gap. The distancing elements, f.e. knobs, bulges and such, secure an equal distance and thus the maintenance of an equal ring gap.
Generally, defective waste water canal or pipe system are rehabilitated with the casings, without the necessity of underground work. For this, the casings, f.e. in the form of hoses, are pulled into the canal or pipe system to be rehabilitated. After insertion they are placed into the determined position and stabilized.
In the process of the new installation of a cable or empty tube, the outer casing forms thus the first protection layer at the damaged point of the canal or pipe system. Subsequently, the inner casing equipped with unilaterally extruded knobs is pulled into the outer casing together with the cable or empty tube. Since the cable is preferably very thin, one or even more cable strands can be placed between the distancing elements in the form of knobs, without having to decrease the canal cross-section or the formation of buckling. The cable or the empty tube, respectively, have the same coefficient of thermal elongation as the rehabilitation area of the casings, so that temperature stresses cannot occur either during installation or during operation.
For the process for rehabilitation of the canal or pipe system, the cable or empty tube, respectively, is already installed at the inner wall of the canal or pipe system. The ring gap is formed between the inner wall of the canal or pipe system and the inserted casing. Here also it is made sure, that the cable or empty tube does not rest on the inner wall of the canal or pipe system. Thus the inner active canal and pipe cross-section is not changed by the cable or empty tube, respectively.
The gap in the form of a ring gap measures f.e. 10 to 20 mm and serves for the reception of cables, preferably promising optical fiber cables (LWL cables). Even for relatively small and thin cables, higher fiber numbers (f.e. 144 optical fibers or more) can be contained in small cable diameters. The small diameters ensure, that no additional space is needed for accommodation of cables or empty tubes after rehabilitation of the canal or pipe system and that the symmetrical nature of the canal or pipe system is maintained.
The ring gap between the preferably concentric casings or between the inner wall of the canal or pipe system and a casing, respectively, is filled in the construction form with a filling medium, f.e. in the form of concrete for increasing static stability. The inserted cables or empty tubes, respectively, preferably have a high compression resistance and can therefore be placed directly into the special concrete. For increasing static stability, the cables or tubes are preferably surrounded by the filling material. Additionally, for a so-called micro cable the so-called PE jacket can be eliminated. Thus the metal tube of the cable is connected to the filling material tensionally and form-locking and thus further increases the static stability.
The objective relative the canal or pipe system is solved by a canal or pipe system with at least one installed cable and/or empty tube, where at least one casing is placed into the canal or pipe system by means of distancing elements in such a way, that a ring gap between the inner wall of the canal or pipe system and the casing is formed, and where the respective cable and/or empty tube is arranged in the ring gap, and where the path of the cable and/or the empty tube in longitudinal direction or circumference direction of the canal or pipe system is determined by the distancing elements.
The arrangement of the cables or the empty tube, respectively, guarantees, that the respective cable or empty tube is housed protected against environmental influences. The arrangement of distancing elements guarantees additionally, that the path of the cable or the empty tube, respectively, can be exactly positioned. It is advantageous, if the respective cable or empty tube can be movable during installation in the longitudinal direction of the canal or pipe system. Besides this, a cable excess length can purposely be placed, so that no shortening of the cable or fibers, respectively, occurs during static of dynamic stresses. This can actively avoid attenuation increases due to so-called macrobending or microbending, respectively.
The distancing elements are constructed as a plurality. The distancing elements are preferably placed in such a way, that the cable or empty tube, respectively, can be inserted preferably in a straight line and without bending between the casings or between a casing and the inner wall of the canal or pipe system, respectively. The distancing elements are placed in a further construction in such a way, that the cable or empty tube, respectively, is arranged in loops or a helical form. The cable is placed between the distancing elements, and positioned from them, until a filling with special concrete can be done.
With the arrangement of the canal or pipe system according to the invention it is advantageously possible, that the cable or empty tube, respectively, is placed at the underside of a waste water canal or pipe system. Since normally no canal inlets are located at the underside of a main waste water canal system, the cable or empty tube, respectively, does not have to pass by feeder pipes or inlets. In case this is necessary, f.e. if the cable or empty tube is located in the upper area of the canal or pipe system, a bypass of feeder pipes, branch pipes or inlets can be made by means of the distancing elements. The invention has the advantage, that the cable can be placed at any desired point and location within the circumference of the waste water pipe or waste water canal, respectively.
The invention has also the advantage, that the usable cross-section of the canal or pipe system is not affected by the cable or empty tube. In the same way, the hydraulics of the water guided in the canal or pipe system is not influenced by an embedded cable or empty tube. The favorable conditions achieved by the rehabilitation are not affected by the installed cable or empty tube. Additionally, the static resistance of the canal or pipe system rehabilitation is not affected by the empty tubes or cables.
The objective concerning the device for installation of a cable or empty tube is solved by a device for the installation of at least one cable or empty tube into a canal or pipe system during its rehabilitation, where at least one insertion device is provided, by which at least one inner casing and at least one outer casing can be inserted into the canal or pipe system together with distancing elements in such a way, that a ring gap between the inner casing and the outer casing is formed, and where one installation direction is provided for position controlled installation of the cable or empty tube onto the inner casing, so that the respective cable or empty tube comes to rest in the ring gap.
The device according to the invention has the advantage, that the cable or empty tube, respectively, to be installed can be placed onto the inner casing at the installation location. This is advantageous, because a cable or empty tube, respectively, has often to be transported over the area of a canal or pipe system to be rehabilitated. It is also advantageous, because the cable often must be transported over the area of a manhole of the canal or pipe system.